


Guess I fell for you

by TrashficParlour



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Ryuuga falls and fucking dies asmr, idk what to tag but theyre both v blessed, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Ryuuga refuses to tie his shoes. Madoka thinks he's gonna fall.





	Guess I fell for you

Madoka gave a huff as she noticed that, like almost every day, Ryuuga's sneakers were untied. She couldn't understand how someone could be too lazy for such a minuscule task. It was as simple as kneeling down and making a few hand motions. She had begun to suspect Ryuuga just didn't know how to tie shoelaces, but Ryuuga, after a very dramatic outburst, proved her wrong. 

“One day you're gonna trip,” she told her boyfriend, while they were out on a date. “Hasn't happened yet,” Ryuuga replied with a shrug. Madoka huffed but didn't prod any further, just taking her boyfriend’s hand. The rest of the date went without a hitch, as very much desired. They had went to see a movie, Ryuuga afterwards complaining about every single insignificant detail. Madoka let out a laugh, fondly shaking her head. Her boyfriend had a knack for tearing apart movies, and she'd be damned if she didn't adore his tangents. On their way back to their car, Ryuuga suddenly stopped, holding up a hand. Madoka turned around, tilting her head in confusion but was just met with a held up hand, as Ryuuga knelt down and made it seem like he would finally tie his shoe. Now, this was odd. Madoka wasn't sure what drove Ryuuga to tie his shoe at this possible moment, but it certainly was not normal.

Ryuuga, who had no intention of actually tying his shoe took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. Now or never. He took out a box, holding it up for Madoka to take in before opening it up. It revealed a shining diamond ring, ready to be worn. Madoka gasped, holding a hand in front of her mouth. Okay, so she did not expect this. After another deep breath, Ryuuga looked back at Madoka, something akin to nervousness present in his features. “Look, I'm not the best with words. But I love you, I really do. And I like being with you. Would you marry me?” Inwardly he cursed himself for his stupid speech. He should have prepared something. Madoka on the other hand very much seemed to not care, nodding and smiling, despite the tears in her eyes. “Yes, I would,” she spoke, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. Ryuuga's eyes widened at that, very quickly moving to slip the ring onto his fiancée's ( _fiancée's_ ) finger. He moved to stand up but, alas, his untied shoelaces seemed to have other plans. Tripping over them, he fell right onto his butt. Madoka couldn't deny that she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Person A is someone who doesn’t like/is too lazy to tie their shoes but loves wearing laced sneakers. Person B always complains about this, repeatedly telling A to tie their shoes so they don’t trip and fall.   
> One day while on a date, B notices A’s sneakers are untied yet again. A kneels down as if to tie their shoe, but instead takes out a box and proposes to B. -otpprompts on tumblr


End file.
